Past Memories
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: A little oneshot about Inuyasha's childhood. Please R&R! ONESHOT.


1 Hello everyone. Thanks for reading this little story of mine. I've always wondered how Inuyasha's childhood was and after reading a little story on this topic I decided to make one on my own. Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha. The creative Rumiko Takahashi does.

_Past Memories._

The sun was out and the wind was fairly light. It was one of those hazy days. There was very little to do but go outside. All was still and quiet which was soon broken by a cry.

"Inuyasha!" yelled a young woman who was eighteen years of age. She had a worried look on her face as she frantically looked around. "Inuyasha!" she called again. Izayoi sighed and shook her head. 'There's no telling what trouble that boy will get into.' she thought.

She then heard a rustle in the bushes. Izayoi smiled. She knew this game too well. Izayoi put on a face of confusion and began walking around the place with her hands behind her back.

"Hmmm," she said out loud. " I wonder where my little Inuyasha could be." Izayoi looked under a rock. "Is he here? Nope. Is he up this tree? No, he's not there either."

The bushes rustled again and there was a faint chuckle but Izayoi pretended not to notice. "Maybe he's in this rabbit hole," she said still playing along. "No he's not." Izayoi went toward the rustling bush. "Or maybe he's in here!" she exclaimed and just as she had expected out jumped a little Inuyasha. "You found me!" he said clinging on to his mother's kimono.

Izayoi laughed. Even tough she had told the two year old to stay inside, she couldn't stay mad at him. "Let's play again mama!" he said jumping up and down. "Maybe another time." Izayoi said.

Inuyasha pouted. He hated it when his mother told him no. "Please mama?" he pleaded. Izayoi patted her son on the head. "Inuyasha, what did I tell you? Later, I prom..."

"Do you hear that?" There was rustling in the grass far off. "I think so. " said another voice. "It sounded like a woman."

Izayoi quickly picked up Inuyasha. "Mama, where are you...?" "Hush" was her answer to the child's unfinished question. She couldn't afford the villagers to see them. In the palace they were safe but out here...it was different.

Away went Izayoi with a sleepy Inuyasha in her arms.

_Two Years Later._

"Mama!" Inuyasha walked through the halls of the palace. He really needed to talk to his mother. "Mama!" he called again.

Some of the servants nearby shot him some looks. They were always doing this to him. Inuyasha didn't exactly now why they did this but he ignored them and went outside. 'Maybe she's out here.' he thought.

Inuyasha spotted his mother in the middle of the garden. She didn't seem to notice him coming in and had that far away look on her face whenever she was thinking about something.

"Mama!" Inuyasha called. Izayoi turned to see her child running towards her. "Inuyasha." she said hugging him. She saw the worried look on his face. 'What's the matter?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"Uh, mama." Inuyasha said looking straight into his mother's eyes " While I was playing this man... called me a half breed. Mama, what's a half breed?"

Izayoi heart skipped a beat. She knew. She knew this day would come. She just wished it hadn't been so soon.

"Mama?" Inuyasha said waiting for an answer. Izayoi didn't say

anything. She looked at Inuyasha and began to cry. Inuyasha was startled by his mother's reaction. Was a half-breed something horrible?

Izayoi hugged him again. "Inuyasha," she said crying more now. "You are...you're different. You are a half-breed." Inuyasha made a face. "Is that bad?" he asked. Izayoi shook her head.

"No Inuyasha. But for some people it is." Inuyasha getting more confused by the second. He was hurt. People really hated him? "Why mama?" he said in a hopeless tone.

"People are afraid of things that are different from themselves." Izayoi answered hugging Inuyasha tighter. "Most people don't have a demon for a father and a human mother and when people see this they are afraid and act out of anger. I know this is confusing but..."

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Was that why people gave him looks? Why all of the servant's children snickered behind his back? Why every one ignored him? It was all starting to make sense.

Inuyasha pushed away from Izayoi. He had on a face of disgust. "I hate them!" he screamed. "I hate all of them! I wish they'd all die!" "Inuyasha, no..." Izayoi began but Inuyasha had already run into the palace.

0

"Why do you keep coming?" Izayoi asked. Tears of confusion streamed down her face. "Many people don't bother talk to me and my father says I'm too spirited. I'm just a silly girl and yet you still come to see me! Why!"

The dog demon lord looked into her brown eyes with his golden ones. He carefully placed his hand on her cheek making sure not scratch her with his claws.

"I come because I want to come see you.," he answered. Izayoi surprised, looked up at him. "Because you want to see me?" she whispered. "Yes" he said softly kissing her lips. Izayoi thought it was all just a dream as she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into him but then she felt a hand shake her shoulders.

"Mama?" came a voice. " Mama wake up." Izayoi opened her eyes to Inuyasha looking down at her. She did a little smile. He had interrupted her memories with his father, but she was still glad to see him.

"Hi dear." she said rubbing one of his dog-ears. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "I'm sorry I left you yesterday mama." he said " I was just..."

"It's okay." Izayoi said hugging him. Instead of feeling better Inuyasha burst into tears something he hardly ever did. "Why do they have to be so mean?" he sobbed. Izayoi sighed. Was there anything she could do? "I don't know." she said quietly.

After a few minutes of crying Inuyasha snuggled closer to his mother. "I'll always have you right ma?" he sniffed. Izayoi looked down at her son.

"I can't promise you that Inuyasha." she said stroking his hair. No matter how hard see tried she could not see her and her son's future. All she could do was hope.

"I'm sure one day Inuyasha you'll find people who appreciate you. You'll find that someone just for you." Izayoi said softly. Inuyasha made a face. "You're the only one just for me!" he cried.

Izayoi smiled. Her son didn't see it yet and she didn't quite see it either, but somewhere Inuyasha would find friends and love just as she had.

"I love you mama." Inuyasha said smiling up at his mom. "I love you too Inuyasha." Izayoi smiled back.

The two looked out of the window as rain began to fall from the sky.

Thank you for reading this story! Hope you enjoyed it. I think this is the most touching story I've ever wrote. I know some of my evil friends won't like this but just as long as you like it I'm okay with that. Please review! As I've said before reviews make me very happy! If you like please read my other stories like 'The average unlikely love story'. Thanks!

Best wishes from moomoogirl1!


End file.
